


A Change of Roles

by Dsf365



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365
Summary: Even during the aftermath of the most painful day of his life, he never expected what he thought was a hallucination would save his life.
Kudos: 1





	A Change of Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a scene was part of a collection I was writing a few weeks back but I decided to post each part separately so readers can just pick what they want to read instead of going through a whole collection. I hope you like reading this.

The pain was too much for any normal person to take, Claiden was swimming in and out of consciousness as his body agonized from the pain. He had started hallucinating again, this time the figure in front of his was a skeletal figure who used shadows as a cloak, sometimes they were a winged human, when his body was in better shape he would talk to the figures to stave off his loneliness. They would talk back to him about different things but today the figure was quiet. They really looked like a corpse.

The figure got up and put their hand on Claiden's shoulder and said, "You know what? Screw destiny I'm taking you out of here. You deserve to live." The figure turned their back to him. A scythe appeared on them as they stalked to the door. "I'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365


End file.
